Monster
by TheWalkerGirl
Summary: Quando um herói não é mais necessário, necessita-se de um monstro. AEON. Péssima em resumos. Uma fanfic curta de 2 capítulos baseada numa outra fanfic que lí que não tem nada a ver com Resident Evil. Clique e confira
1. Chapter 1

Ada fechou mais o roupão contra o peito quando o vento gelado veio ao seu encontro, sem porém se atrever a sair da varanda apesar do frio. Já não tinha mais certeza sobre há quantos dias estava presa naquele lugar, uma base militar secreta localizada numa ilha no pacifico norte dos Estados Unidos. E aquela varanda tem sido sua única lembrança sobre o que era ser livre.

La em baixo ela podia ver os cachorros do exército – como ela carinhosamente se referia aos soldados – os faróis e todo o esquema de segurança feito só para mantê-la isolada ali. O apartamento amplo, a decoração moderna, e todo o luxo posto a sua volta nunca a fizeram se enganar sobre a sua real condição de prisioneira. Cativa em sua cela de luxo. Ada sempre teve um pressentimento de que um dia acabaria presa, poderia até dizer que já esperava por algo assim, sua prisão ou sua morte, mais cedo ou mais tarde... foi a vida que escolheu, não foi? Não foi nenhuma surpresa, na verdade, a única coisa que ela definitivamente não esperava, era que justo _**ele**_ fosse seu algoz.

Sentiu um toque de melancolia ao escutar os passos dele chegando e se aproximando, pois sabia que o homem que estaria diante de si, não era mais aquele quem ela tanto amava ver. Leon não era mais o jovem policial que ela conheceu em Raccoon City, não era mais o agente galanteador que ela encontrou na Espanha, nem era mais aquele herói sem ambição de poder, altruísta, quase um cavaleiro que saltou de um livro de contos de fadas cujo o único objetivo era proteger os mais fracos. Aquele Leon pacífico e doce morreu em algum lugar que Ada não sabe onde, ou quando exatamente.

Desde a ultima guerra mundial, uma guerra biológica sem precedentes, que bateu a marca de mais de 1 bilhão de mortos entre soldados e civis por todo o mundo, cidades e países inteiros devastados pelo caos, os militares assumiram o governo dos Estados Unidos, não foi uma ditadura... ou pelo menos é o que eles dizem, mas ainda assim, um fato inédito na historia. E com a convocação das novas eleições e a escolha de um novo Presidente, Leon Scott Kennedy foi nomeado o Secretario da Defesa e responsável pelo Departamento de Defesa dos Estados Unidos. Se tornando assim, um dos homens mais poderosos do mundo atual, e ainda reza a lenda que é mais do que isso, que nem mesmo o próprio presidente se atreve a lhe dar ordens.

Ada jamais conseguiu odia-lo por isso, não poderia mesmo que quisesse. Já lidou com homens assim antes... e já matou homens assim. Mas nunca mataria Leon, assim como foi por ele, que nunca tentou fugir dalí. Por mais idiota que isso fosse. Ainda sem saber se era por esperar que em algum momento o Leon que ela mais amou voltasse a aparecer, ou se simplesmente cansou de fugir, afinal, como faria? Ainda mais agora...

" – Não está frio demais para ficar aí fora?"

A voz rouca dele cortou o frio e atingiu Ada em cheio, se fosse só pelo timbre daquela voz, seria como se nada tivesse mudado, e é por isso que amava ouvi-la.

" – Pois acho que está abafado aí dentro." – Escutou o suspiro dele como resposta. Não precisava olhar para saber que ele estava rindo. Amava o sorriso dele, mas agora, já não sabia mais, pois por trás daquele sorriso, já havia um outro homem, havia um homem poderoso, rancoroso, vingativo e mandão, como tantos outros que um dia ela costumou desprezar. Mas este homem, era Leon e por isso, Ada não sabia o que fazer. Assim como não sabia o que fazer quando ele se aproximava e a tocava, exatamente como estava fazendo agora, tocando seus ombros e percorrendo seus braços até tomar suas mãos entre as dele. As mãos frias daquele homem ainda eram calejadas, lembrava ainda as mãos do velho Leon... aquele que antes, tinha o toque quente.

" – Entra. Tenho uma surpresa pra você."

Entraram juntos naquilo que tem sido sua confortável cela de luxo, onde Leon a guiou até o sofá, onde um embrulho repousava sob a mesa de centro. Ada sentou-se e aguardou que Leon o abrisse, revelando uma garrafa de vinho francês que ela bem sabia ser bastante caro. Antes da guerra, custava em torno de 13.000 dólares americanos a garrafa.

Ada parou para observa-lo enquanto buscava um par de taças, com cabelo mais curto conforme sua nova posição exigia, alguns fios grisalhos espalhados pela cabeça, o terno bem cortado e a gravata azul que realçava a cor dos olhos, os mesmos ombros largos e em boa forma física... Leon ainda era um homem muito bonito, isso ela não podia negar.

" – Eu nem acreditei quando recebi essa garrafa. Mal pude esperar para te mostrar. Não consigo acreditar que alguém tenha guardado algo assim." – ele disse, visivelmente forçando um entusiasmo que não estava ali enquanto tirava a gravata, o paletó e desabotoava os dois primeiros botões da camisa. Leon colocou as taças sob a mesa, abriu o vinho e serviu-o.

Ada tomou a taça entre as mãos, mas não se atreveu a beber. " – E como você conseguiu compra-lo?"

" – Não comprei. Ganhei." – Ele respondeu após um longo gole. Leon não queria desfrutar do vinho ou sequer tinha qualquer interesse nele. Estava apenas tentando forçar um assunto com ela e estava visivelmente irritado e cansado. " – Não vai beber?" ele perguntou, provavelmente reparando que ela não deu nenhum gole sequer.

" – Não. Obrigada." – Pronto, agora sim, ela sabe que o irritou.

Leon esvaziou toda a taça em um único gole e então se levantou. " – Escute, Ada... eu estou tentando, ok? Eu estou tentando!"

" – Pois não está tentando o suficiente."

" – Escuta, não fui eu quem botou um amante entre nós. Não foi você quem me encontrou me esfregando com outra mulher!"

" – Ora, eu não tenho nem como ver, já que sou sua prisioneira! Você faz o que bem entender longe das minhas vistas e sabe muito bem disso, não preciso te repetir a listinha de mulheres que você sempre mantém por perto enquanto eu vivo presa aqui."

Ada se levantou e caminhou até a porta de vidro novamente, olhando para fora, mas dessa vez sem sair para a varanda. Pôde escutar os passos firmes dele caminhando em sua direção e mais uma vez, sentiu o toque gelado dele eu rosto.

" – Que mulheres, amor?" – Ada sabia que ele foi fingido, com uma doçura tão bem fingida que quase a convenceu. " – Sabe muito bem que você é a única... sempre foi a única, e a minha única fraqueza."

Sim, ela sabia muito bem que não foi "a única" literalmente falando, mas entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

" – Leon... nunca houve amante algum. Aquilo não foi nada, foi um beijo. O que você viu foi um lapso de fraqueza de uma mulher eu já está as portas de surtar por sua causa." – Ela respondeu com a maior sinceridade que podia, mantendo a calma quanto sentia o toque das mãos dele em volta do seu pescoço, com mais força do que seria em um simples carinho. Ela sabia... ele só queria sentir seu pulso e tentar descobrir se ela mentia. " – Por que me trata assim?" – Disse, por fim, tirando as mãos dele de si.

" – Assim como?" – E Ada o detestava quando ele se fazia de inocente.

" – Como se eu fosse sua propriedade."

Leon sorriu. " – Não..." – deu-lhe um beijo delicado nos lábios. " – Talvez tenha apenas me tornado ambicioso uma vez na vida. E fazer o que tivesse ao meu alcance para te ter comigo, já que passei a acreditar que te merecia mais que qualquer outro. E talvez tenha sido você mesma quem me deixou assim." – Ele a beijou mais uma vez.

Poderiam haver varias explicações para todas as mudanças sofridas por Leon e até por ela, mas era injusto que apenas ela levasse a culpa. Não havia nenhum amante, nenhuma traição. Leon não manteve sua palavra, fora ele quem não cumpriu com o acordo que ele mesmo propôs. E pouco tempo depois do casamento, Ada nunca se vira tão presa, justo ela que sempre foi uma mulher livre... sob a desculpa de que era para sua própria segurança, Leon ficava cada dia mais paranoico, desconfiado e tirando cada dia mais a liberdade dela e pior... agora ele tinha poder para isso. Chris Redfield era um dos poucos amigos de Leon que os visitava constantemente, promovido recentemente a Coronel da Força Aérea tinha passe livre para ir e vir dentro de qualquer base militar e ao lado dele, Ada sempre pôde andar longe dos "cachorros" a mando de Leon, e embora Redfield também fosse um deles, a ex-espiã gostava do desafio de provocar o sujeito que há nem tanto tempo, simplesmente a odiava. Até que um dia, em uma caminhada pela orla da praia, aconteceu um beijo. Um momento infeliz, pois não sentia nada pelo coronel assim como possivelmente ele também não sentia nada por ela, infeliz porque tiveram uma testemunha e por isso não poderiam mais simplesmente fingir que não aconteceu, e mais infeliz ainda... porque essa testemunha foi Leon.

Quando deu por si, ela e Leon já se beijavam, o beijo dele era longe de ser doce, era sedento e selvagem e foi nisso que tudo se tornou depois da guerra, depois das mortes, da sede de Leon por poder... e depois de Redfield. Até o ato de fazer amor com ele se tornou algo vil que liberava nos dois aquilo que tinham de mais obscuro. Seguiram até o quarto, se livrando de suas roupas até finalmente se jogarem na cama.

Ada mordeu os lábios conforme sentia as mordidas de Leon em torno de sua mandíbula e pelo pescoço até que finalmente chegou em um dos seios sugando-o com avidez, muito longe de ser delicado até porque, ele sabia que era assim que ela gostava. " – Eu estava lembrando... da primeira vez que nos vimos depois da guerra, naquela cadeia suja e mal acabada na Russia, quando eu jurei pra mim mesmo, que eu nunca mais permitiria que algo assim acontecesse outra vez, que ninguém nunca mais encostaria em você outra vez, que eu te traria para perto de mim e te protegeria com tudo o que tenho."

Sim... ela também lembrava. Quando os Estados Unidos finalmente invadiram a Rússia, e Leon a tirou do cativeiro por onde ficou quase seis meses. Não foi tão horrível quanto Leon se lembra... ele além de ranzinza também ganhou o dom de ser dramático, ela era uma espiã qualificada e estava treinada a passar por aquilo, mas de alguma maneira, alquilo mexeu com o ex-agente. Ele a soltou de suas correntes e a tomou nos braços, ele dispensou todos os soldados, toda a equipe medica e fez questão de cuidar pessoalmente dela, sozinho. Ada tinha o pijama de presidiária rasgado e sujo de sangue, e deveria estar mesmo muito machucada mas nada disso teve importância quando Leon beijou cada uma de suas feridas e terminaram fazendo amor ali mesmo.

Ada sentia falta daquele homem, doce e preocupado, humano e tão pacifico que ele foi até aquele dia, e ainda amava Leon, muito embora esse amor tenha sido moldado de uma maneira tão diferente e lhe causado tanta amargura. Sentia falta do ar inocente que ele tinha, plácidos olhos azuis que sempre lhe transmitiam paz e agora só raiva e desconfiança, que a faziam se sentir uma presa quando estava ali, nua embaixo dele aproveitando o prazer que ele lhe dava com a mão de maneira tão firme e dura fazendo-a morder os lábios dele por entre o beijo e só parar quando sentiu o gosto do sangue.

Foi levada como prisioneira para os Estados Unidos, lugar onde Leon passou a ver inimigos até na própria sombra, tornou-se cada dia mais ávido por poder e controle... dizia que era preciso ter muito poder quando se tinha muito a proteger, e Ada era obrigada a ficar somente na expectativa. Sem poder lutar, perdendo sua independência, sendo obrigada a ver Leon negociar perdões e anistias para ela, o que não veio. A cadeia foi inevitável e Leon se tornou ainda mais frustrado. Ada poderia fugir... mas as promessas de Leon só aumentavam de tamanho e ficavam cada dia mais substanciais, mais reais, assim como o numero de visitas intimas que ela recebia dele. Conforme Leon foi chegando ao topo, o relacionamento dos dois foi ficando cada dia mais sujo, mais mal visto, mais inapropriado... então veio o pedido de casamento... o pedido de casamento mais horrível que uma mulher poderia receber, mas mesmo assim Ada aceitou, assim como o pacote de promessas falsas. Ele disse que respeitaria sua liberdade, mas era mentira. Disse que não se importaria se ela tivesse outros homens, mas ele se importa. Disse que tudo o que ela precisava fazer era aceitar casar com ele, e sua liberdade estaria garantida, mas no entanto, saiu da cadeia para estar presa a ele.

Gritou quando ele entrou nela, de uma vez e sem muito cuidado, Ada o abraçou forte arqueando as costas com a onda de prazer súbita que tomou conta de todo seu corpo, buscando desesperadamente acomoda-lo melhor entre as pernas enquanto ele se movia dentro dela, as pernas se enroscavam e os lençóis eram arrancados do colchão tanto era a selvageria que seus corpos buscavam um ao outro. O orgasmo quando veio foi tão intenso que Ada sequer sentiu ele derramar seu sêmem dentro dela e tão exausta que so percebeu que ele acabou quando escorregou o pau agora flácido, pra fora dela.

Ada deixou que ele deitasse a cabeça em seu peito, ela sabia que ele escutava as batidas de seu coração, ele era sempre carinhoso depois do sexo e ela o amava por isso, um afeto delicado depois de sexo selvagem era um dos poucos resquícios que sobrou do velho Leon.

" – Redfield foi enviado para a Africa." – Ele tocou no nome do coitado justo agora, ela sabia que foi com a intenção de magoa-la. " – É uma das ultimas missões de limpeza que os Estados Unidos irá participar... eu honestamente espero que ele morra por lá."

" – Por que fez isso, Leon?"

" – O quê? Está preocupada com ele?"

" – Não. Estou preocupada com você. Você deveria saber melhor do que qualquer um que aquele maldito beijo não significou nada. Absolutamente nada. E se o irmão de uma grande amiga morrer por ordens suas, você o fez por nada. Não quero você se culpando por ter tomado decisões baseadas na sua paranoia!"

" – Paranoia?!" – Ele levantou a cabeça, exaltado.

" – Sim. um beijo, sem nenhum significado e eu nem gostei, ele também não. Mas mesmo que nós tivéssemos fodido ali mesmo, isso não te diz respeito! Você me disse, com todas as letras quando me pediu em casamento que não se importava se eu tivesse outros homens e que você também poderia ter outras mulheres. Você não tem o direito. Eu beijei sim, beijei porque EU QUIS!"

Leon pôs-se de joelhos e atirou-a para longe dele, seus olhos transbordavam raiva. " – Sim, eu tenho!"

" – Não tem não. Você me prometeu liberdade e por isso aceitei vir com você. Eu poderia fugir, ir embora, mas não fui. Eu poderia ter trepado com o Redfield e toda a tropa dele se eu quisesse, mas não fiz. Não fiz porque EU não quis, e não porque você me controla."

" – Porque eu sou o seu marido, e porque eu amo você. Justo você. Quem mais nesse mundo, poderia te amar assim?" – Ele sussurrou, com tristeza.

" – Parece que você é mesmo o único."

" – Por que, Ada? Por que justo ele?"

Ada não sabia se tinha uma resposta. Chirs nunca sequer a atraiu, e em contra partida, ele sentia uma forte repulsa por ela, por mais que ele tentasse agir com a razão sabendo que não foi ela quem matou seus amigos na Edonia, ele simplesmente não conseguia olhar para ela sem lembrar da Carla. Não existia muita explicação para aquele beijo. Seria possível duas pessoas se beijarem porque se detestam? Não podia responder pelo Redfield, mas podia tentar responder por ela. " – Porque... naquele momento, ele me lembrou você. Ou o homem que você costumava ser. Olha pra gente... eu não me reconheço mais, eu não te reconheço mais. O que houve com o policial que eu conheci? Em que momento ele ficou tão parecido com o Simons?"

Ela sabia que aquilo foi um golpe baixo, mas não era de tudo mentira. Um verdade exagerada, mas talvez uma verdade exagerada que ele precisasse ouvir antes que fosse tarde.

" – Sente nojo de mim?" – Perguntou ele. " – Acha que somos tão diferentes? Quando eu olho pra trás e vejo tudo o que passamos, todas as mentiras e desencontros, eu chego a conclusão que esse monstro que eu me tornei é o que precisei me tornar para poder ficar ao lado de alguém como você, Ada."

Ada nunca foi mulher de se deixar machucar por palavras. Até porque, ela sabe muito bem quem ela é, o que ela foi e tudo o que fez. Leon não deixava de ter razão. Também nunca foi mulher de se culpar, mas foi sua fraqueza em se envolver com ele, ha muitos anos, quando ainda eram tão jovens, que por fim carregou um homem bom para o caminho que ela nunca quis que ele fosse.

" – Você tem toda razão." Aceitou por fim. Desistiu. " – Parece que no final você se tornou perfeito pra mim. Um monstro merece outro monstro. Você se tornou o que se tornou, e fez de mim a sua mulher, e agora, eu também sou obrigada aceitar, dolorosamente, que monstros também se reproduzem. E que destino você espera para essa coisa que nós fizemos, se siga a minha monstruosidade ou a sua?" – vomitou as palavras todas de uma vez, quem sabe assim ele pudesse entender que por mais fria que ela pareça ser, ela estava de fato, apavorada.

Depois dos dez segundos mais longos da vida de Ada, ele perguntou finalmente: " – Do que você esta falando?"

E quando demorou para encontrar voz outra vez, Ada percebeu o quanto se sentia, com medo e sozinha todo esse tempo. " – Eu estou grávida, Leon. Você entende agora?"

Com medo e sozinha, por não se orgulhar de quem era, nem de muita coisa que fez, por estar tão presa fora de seu habitat natural, com pessoas que ela detesta, e para piorar toda a situação, o pai dessa criança já não era mais o homem que ela pesava ser capaz de ser o exemplo e suporte que uma criança precisa. Que loucura ela estava fazendo em trazer alguém ao mundo só para viver essa maldição? A verdade é que desde que se reencontraram, nunca tomaram qualquer tipo de cuidado, mas durante todo esse tempo, uma gravidez nunca aconteceu... ambos não se preocupavam com isso, achavam que talvez o tempo disso acontecer já tivesse até passado... mas então, aconteceu. Desistiu de buscar qualquer palavra de conforto ou sinal de apoio por parte de Leon que apenas olhava para ela, atônito, visivelmente pensando em mil outras coisas, talvez em até se o filho era mesmo dele ou não. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se afundar no travesseiro, exausta.

Foi quando sentiu a mão forte e calejada de Leon pousar sobre sua barriga. Abriu os olhos e um alivio tomou conta de si ao ver a expressão no rosto de Leon, que sorria como há muito tempo não o via sorrir, e tinha uma emoção tão genuína que naquele minuto, foi como se o velho Leon estivesse ali de volta. Ele se aproximou mais de sua barriga em então tocou-a com as duas mãos, como se quisesse ter certeza que aquilo era mesmo real. " – Ada! Por Deus!". Sentiu cócegas com os beijos que ele dava em seu ventre. " – é meu..." ele sussurrou, e Ada sabia que não foi uma dúvida, nem uma pergunta, mas somente uma constatação... Embora seu lado sádico quisesse muito provoca-lo perguntando se ele criaria um filho do Chris.

Não demorou ate que o beijos ternos de Leon se tornassem mais quentes e saíssem da barriga, ventre até chegar entre as suas pernas, tinham feito amor há menos de 20 minutos, o gozo dele ainda estava dentro dela e em suas coxas, mas ele não era homem de se importar com essas coisas na hora de lhe dar prazer e em um instante Ada já queria apenas mais uma dose dele também. A novidade do dia não foi o suficiente para faze-lo entrar nela com menos paixão, nem para que seus corpos fossem menos urgentes um pelo outro, o beijos ferozes e os gemidos entrecortados ecoavam pelo quarto assim como o som alto de seus quadris batendo com força um contra o outro, Ada sentia já aquela dor conhecida nos rins sempre que se amavam com toda a força que tinham. Num movimento rápido, inverteram as posições, e com ela suada e montada no corpo suado do marido, cavalgando nele enquanto ele mesmo também não parava de se mover nela pra cima e pra baixo até que finalmente chegaram juntos ao gozo.

Ada sentiu uma pontinha de culpa pelos arranhões que deixou do peito pálido de Leon antes de se deixar cair sobre ele, sabia que muito provavelmente ele também tinha unhadas nas costas. Sentiu o conforto do abraço dele depois, e os beijos que ele depositava em seu cabelo despenteado.

Então ele a abraçou mais forte e disse. " – minha..."

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Ada deixando-a quase incomodada, mas não o suficiente para estragar o momento. " – Não... não sou sua." Ada Wong sempre pertenceu a si mesma, e mesmo casada, presa e com o filho dele no bucho, ela nunca, jamais seria... _dele_.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2 final

Leon sorveu o ultimo gole de seu uísque, completamente afundado no sofá de canto, enquanto observava a esposa dormir na cama a sua frente. Ela usava uma camisola de seda vermelha e seu corpo parcialmente coberto em lençóis de cetim. Ada estava no sétimo mês de gravidez e a barriga dela crescia a cada dia tudo o que não cresceu até o quinto mês.

Nem mesmo a visão que deveria ser agradável de sua esposa lindamente grávida de gêmeos, ou o uísque, foram o suficiente para melhorar o seu humor ou sua enxaqueca. As crises se tornavam cada dia piores desde o fim da guerra, os remédios não davam qualquer resultado e todo médico que ele procura insiste de falar besteiras sobre "stress". Então é esse o nome que eles dão? É assim que se chama? "Stress" foi o que ele passou em Raccoon City, na Espanha, na Eslava Oriental, em Tall Oaks ou na China, o que não se compara nem de longe a ter que conviver com as decisões que toma hoje, assumir suas escolhas.., sim, foi ele quem deu a ordem para que "esterilizassem" a ultima cidade contaminada no Gabão... ainda haviam inocentes vivos alí, pessoas que não conseguiram fugir. Os livros de historia e os documentos oficiais dirão que foi o presidente, afinal um míssil nuclear não pode ser enviado sem o aval dele, mas esse fez apenas uma assinatura. Quem tomou a decisão foi ele, Leon. Assim como tem sido ele o responsável por outros milhares de corpos. Assim como foi decisão dele tirar a tropa Norte Americana de campo em Taiwan, deixando que o governo Taiwanês se virasse sozinho, e hoje, só sobrou as cinzas daquele lugar. E quem reclamou que isso foi covardia, queria o que? Taiwan não é o único lugar que precisa de ajuda, e a prioridade é trazer o Maximo de soldados americanos vivos de volta pra suas casas, não é?

Deixou o copo vazio ao lado do abajur e começou a tirar suas roupas. Tudo o que queria era deitar um pouco e acordar tarde amanha. Estava irritado pois, Ada não se deu ao trabalho nem que esperá-lo chegar, ele avisou que vinha... Ele sabia, ela estava "presa" e isso é verdade, ela estava grávida e isso é verdade, ela estava casada com ele, e ele estava muito mais ausente do que deveria. Tinha suas obrigações em Washington DC, e ele também não gostava delas, mas era graças ao seu trabalho que Ada não estava usando um pijama laranja, com correntes nos pés e com barras de aço nas janelas, e numa perspectiva pior porém não impossível, foi graças ao seu trabalho que Ada não foi executada.

Leon observou a esposa mais uma vez e então deitou ao lado dela. Chris estava vivo... porém Leon preferia que não estivesse. Naquele dia, quando os flagrou, perdeu a razão, completamente. E a prova disso foi ter considerado matar os dois. Somente o fato de ter se imaginado fazendo isso, o deixou sem chão, com a certeza de que só podia ter enlouquecido. Sabia o que Ada era, conhecia sua natureza e sempre esteve disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para que ela não fosse embora. Estava apavorado com a hipótese de que quando ela se visse presa aos Estados Unidos, casada e levando uma vida tão contraria ao tudo que ela sempre foi, que ela simplesmente o abandonasse, que fosse embora e sumisse, como ela sempre fez. Que homem seria capaz de dizer a mulher que ama, que ela poderia procurar por outros homens se quisesse? Talvez um homem desesperado, disposto a tudo, contanto que ela nunca mais saísse do lado dele outra vez. E então, Ada o fez... suas obrigações em Washington o mantinham ausente, e muito linge daquela Ilha, achou que fosse uma boa ideia leva-la para a base aérea comandada por Redfield... Foi ele mesmo quem insistiu para Chris ficar de olho nela, escolheu o coronel porque eram amigos, e porque sabia que Chris a odiava, era perfeito, era o melhor homem para ficar ao lado de sua esposa na sua ausência. Mas no fim, nem mesmo o Ex-Capitão da BSAA resistiu aos encantos da sua borboleta...

Leon tocou na barriga dela de leve, e toda a memória dolorosa daquele beijo voltava só para machuca-lo ainda mais. Ela diz que foi só um beijo, mas Chris já tinha um contato constante com ela há pelo menos 6 meses... E se ela mente? E se aquilo já vinha acontecendo a só Deus sabe quanto tempo? É obvio que ele frequentemente se pergunta se essas crianças são mesmo dele. E se não forem? O que ele poderia fazer além de se fechar e se corroer por dentro como ele bem já aprendeu a fazer? É a sua única saída quando, deixar Ada escapar dele já não é mais uma opção. E se o Chris for mesmo o pai, Leon apenas torcia para que fossem duas meninas, seria mais fácil não odia-las do que a dois meninos.

Ada abriu os olhos lentamente e Leon sabia que ela não estava feliz.

" – O que faz aqui?"

" – Ficar com você."

" – Com essa cara?"

Ela sabia...

" – Não sei do que está falando." – Leon fugiu.

" – Eu sei muito bem o que passa pela sua cabeça quando você olha assim pra gente." – Ela se referia a ela e aos bebês. – " – O que te faz pensar que não são seus? Você me trouxe pra cá. Você me trancou aqui e você botou essas coisas dentro de mim. Não me venha com essa de acreditar que são do Redfield por o único culpado disso tudo é você."

" – Não vou discutir com uma mulher no seu estado." – Virou de costas por um segundo e imediatamente escutou um "clic" familiar. Nem precisava olhar, pois já sabia do que se tratava, mesmo assim se virou, só para que Ada colocasse a pistola bem no meio de sua testa, era sua própria pistola... que horas ela a pegou? Como ele pôde ser tão distraído quando ao seu lado dorme uma mulher mais traiçoeira e mortal que qualquer cobra?

" – O que você quer ouvir, Ada? Certo, você tem toda a razão. É minha culpa. Eu sou o culpado por ter te resgatado daquela cadeia, ter cuidado de você, ter te protegido. Eu sou o culpado por ter feito tudo o que um homem poderia fazer, chegar o quão longe fosse preciso, só pra te manter em segurança. Eu te peço perdão pela enorme ofensa de ter me casado com você e ter te engravidado. Satisfeita?"

Ela apertou os olhinhos puxados e por fim, sorriu. Sem nunca abaixar a pistola. " – Já faz mais de sete meses, Leon. Eu já te expliquei o que houve. Me deixa sair daqui, por favor. Eu nunca tive intenção nenhuma de fugir, você me conhece, eu já o teria feito se quisesse."

Leon apesar de tudo, ainda sentia uma ponta de remorso quando a ouvia falar assim. Não era digno de orgulho e ele sabia disso, mas o alivio e a felicidade por finalmente ter conseguido fazer uma mulher como Ada ter que lhe _**pedir**_ alguma coisa... e _**por favor**_... era maior do que qualquer remorso que ele pudesse ter. E mesmo ela tendo uma arma...

" – Eu prometo que nos mudamos, quando os bebês nascerem, é mais seguro." - Ela não podia fugir, não muito grávida daquele jeito.

" – E eu poderia te matar aqui mesmo!"

Leon sorriu. " – e de fato iria muito longe com esse barrigão..."

Ela puxou a arma de volta. " – Tem razão. Mas pelo menos te mandaria de uma vez pro inferno."

Ada sempre mantinha a calma, nunca gritava e nunca tomava uma reação irracional, mesmo quando era uma bomba de hormônios ambulante. Ela deixou a arma em cima da cama e se levantou. Ela já andava como um patinho e sua barriga estava estranhamente baixa. Leon só queria vê-la feliz, as coisas não saíram exatamente como tinha planejado, mas saíram conforme o melhor que ele pôde fazer. Ele deu tudo o que ela queria. Queria ver todos os membros da Familia caçados e mortos? Ele a deu. Quis ver a Terceira Organização desfeita? Ele também o fez. O que mais ela queria afinal? Infelizmente algumas coisas precisam mudar para se conseguir o que quer, conceitos mudam, ideias e pessoas também, ele mudou, porque foi preciso. Não merecia um pouco mais de gratidão e consideração por parte dela do que uns amassos com o Chris?

Observou ela desaparecer nas sobras e seus passos se afastarem, depois, escutou o barulho da geladeira abrir. Respirou fundo e contou até dez. Ada estava nervosa com o confinamento, nervosa com a chegada dos bebês e ele mesmo ficou muito tempo fora, justo ele que – depois que o babaca, traíra do Chris foi posto pra correr – passou a ser a única companhia dela. Ele tinha que entender, amanha ela estaria melhor, depois de vinte anos ele já aprendeu a amansar a fera... então um forte barulho veio da cozinha, como um estouro e algo se quebrando.

No susto, correu até lá, esperando que Ada tivesse aprontado algo, algo para forçar uma fuga – ou mata-lo – enorme foi sua surpresa ao vê-la tão indefesa, curvada, abraçando a barriga com a expressão de dor. Ao pés dela tinha água e os inúmeros cacos de uma jarra de vidro.

" – Ada, o que houve?" – Ela não respondeu.

Leon tentou manter a calma, e caminhou até ela com o Maximo de cuidado, colocando-a no colo para sair dos cacos, mas mesmo assim, não conseguiu evitar de cortar o pé. Caminhou com ela nos braços em direção a sala, por um instante veio a memória de quando a resgatou na Rússia, quando ela estava dolorida, machucada e nem conseguia andar. " – Onde dói? É a barriga?" – Perguntou.

" – Eu não sei... tem alguma coisa errada acontecendo... eu..." – Ela não terminou a frase sentindo uma nova pontada de dor.

Olhou a sua volta buscando um lugar para deita-la no sofá, e constatou que tinha manchas de sangue no chão, imediatamente pensou ser o seu próprio sangue vindo de seu pé cortado, mas quando essa constatação se desfez deu lugar ao horror de descobrir que o sangue vinha por entre as pernas de Ada. Ele a apertou mais forte contra o peito, ainda decidindo para onde correr ou o que fazer, e antes que decidisse já gritava.

" – Socorro!"

Correu com ela pelo corredor que dava para a saída. Apertou o botão que abria a porta de aço, haviam dois soldados fazendo a guarda no corredor. Leon gritava com eles também. Em algum tempo, que para Leon pareceu toda a eternidade, cada guarda da Base corria em função de socorrer sua esposa e coloca-la em um helicóptero que acabara de chegar.

Ainda no helicóptero, um médico e dois enfermeiros já examinavam Ada, colocaram ela no soro, deram remédio pra dor, fizeram um toque vaginal e usavam um aparelho para monitoras os batimentos cardíacos dela e dos bebês, assim como tinham um aparelho de ultrasom portátil. Mesmo assim, ela ainda sentia muito dor e segurava a mão de Leon tão forte quanto podia, ela tinha o pulso tão fraco que ele mal podia senti-lo, ela estava pálida, inacreditavelmente pálida, sofria e Leon nunca se sentiu tão impotente. Ele prestou atenção no que o medico dizia por telefone, era algo como, descolamento prematuro da placenta, hemorragia intensa, sofrimento fetal, gemelar 29 semanas de gestação, primipara... 43 anos... reservar bolsas de sangue... vaga em UTI... centro cirúrgico... Era pior que um pesadelo, há poucas horas ela só brigava para sair dalí, mas ele não deixava, ele tinha ciúme e também achava que ela estava mais segura ali, com ele... quando na verdade ele quem a levou pra morte em uma sala de parto.

Quando chegaram no hospital, eles simplesmente a arrancaram dele, levaram ela embora e não deixaram ele entrar, Ada já estava tão fraca que parecia nem perceber mais o que estava acontecendo. No fim de tudo, Leon estava de pé, sozinho e desolado com a porta do centro cirúrgico fechada. Por um longo tempo esperou ali mesmo, se recusando a sair, aguardando qualquer noticia, e quase uma hora depois veio a pediatra.

" – Senhor Kennedy?"

" – Sou eu." – Respondeu prontamente, sem deixar de reparar que a medica não parecia nada feliz.

" – Eu sou a Dra. Murray, pediatra do plantão." – Ela se apresentou com a voz insuportavelmente chata, ele não queria saber quem porra ela era, e sim se sua esposa estava bem. " – Os gêmeos nasceram, foi um parto cesáreo, o menino com 930 gramas e a menina com 850, ela, apesar de ser a menor nasceu razoavelmente bem e permanece estável na UTI Neonatal, mas o menino..." – Leon segurou um suspiro já esperando pelo pior e ela fe uma pausa quando percebeu – " - Ele nasceu sem respirar e tivemos que ressuscitá-lo em sala de parto, ele parou mais duas vezes na UTI e foi por isso que demoramos a vir te dar noticias. Os pulmões dele... não estão completamente maduros, nós estamos administrando remédios, e ele tem lutado bravamente, estamos fazendo todo o possível, mas é nosso dever te avisar que deve estar preparado para o pior."

E foi como se algo o tivesse atingido em cheio. Afinal, hoje não foi a primeira vez que pensou preferir meninas, porque estava enciumado por Ada, porque pensava que odiaria um menino caso fosse filho do Chris... e agora toda aquela estória do beijo pareceu tão insignificante, assim como a desconfiança de não ser o pai daqueles bebês lhe pareceu tão absurda, que Leon sentiu vergonha, por ter duvidado da Ada, e porque agora veria o seu castigo realizado, a menina sobreviveria e o seu menino, ia morrer.

A voz falhou na primeira tentativa, mas na segunda ele conseguiu perguntar: " – E a minha esposa?"

" – Ela precisou fazer transfusão de sangue, pois tinha uma hemorragia difícil de controlar, até o momento em que eu e a outra pediatra saímos com os bebês, ela ainda estava em cirurgia, dentro de uma hora ou duas o medico dela deve te dar noticias. Até lá procure descansar e comer alguma coisa, precisa estar bem se quiser ver a sua menina mais tarde. "

As palavras entraram em seu ouvido mas não fizeram muito sentido. Nesse momento todos os seus pensamentos iam para Ada, em tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos anos e em tudo que poderia vir a acontecer. Tudo o que ele lutou por ela, no que ele se transformou... por ela. E tudo isso terá sido em vão, porque agora ela pode morrer e não há absolutamente nada que ele possa fazer. Leon achava que tinha tudo sob controle, que ele tinha Ada ao seu lado, que ela estava a salvo, mas não, ele não controla nada. Talvez fosse castigo divino, Deus a levaria embora, simplesmente porque Leon ousou em tentar prendê-la. Talvez nada disso tivesse acontecido se ele fosse um marido melhor, um pai melhor, não tivesse a irritado e a sufocado tanto.

Em meio a seus pensamentos, sentou no banco mais próximo e ali, exausto adormeceu. Acordou com um senhor careca e gordo se apresentando como médico.

" – Senhor Kennedy, a cirurgia da sua esposa acabou e foi bem sucedida. Por um momento achávamos que não seria possível preservar o útero, mas por fim conseguimos controlar a hemorragia sem precisar de uma histerectomia."

" – Ela está bem? Eu posso vê-la?" – disse se levantando, o medico pacientemente tocou seu ombro e fez com que ele sentasse novamente.

" – Calma Senhor Kennedy, ela esta dormindo, esta estável e não vai acordar tão cedo. Vai passar a noite na UTI só para que possamos monitora-la melhor e amanha deve ir para o quarto, sugiro que o senhor esteja lá esperando."

Ada ainda dormia quando foi levada para o quarto. Ainda estava pálida e tinha olheiras profundas. Leon chegou perto, mas não se atreveu a toca-la, pois não queria acorda-la. Tudo que sentia era um alívio profundo de finalmente tê-la por perto outra vez, por ela ter sobrevivido e a promessa de que em breve poderão sair dalí. Só não podia ser mais perfeito graças ao fato que os bebês ainda estavam na UTI, não sabia se o menino sobreviveria e principalmente não fazia a menor ideia de como dar essa noticia a Ada.

Lentamente ela abriu os olhos e olhou pra ele. Também olhou em volta como se quisesse reconhecer o lugar onde estava. " – Onde eles estão?" – ela perguntou. E Leon riu, porque no fim, nem mesmo ela, conseguiu ser diferente das outras mães, sendo os filhos logo a sua primeira preocupação.

" – Na UTI, é um casal."

" – Eles estão bem?"

" – Estão cuidando deles, meu amor. Se preocupe apenas em descansar." – Ele reconheceu o olhar de reprovação dela, no fundo, ele sabia que evasivas não iam funcionar.

Ela se ergueu nos cotovelos e deixou que os pés arrastassem para o lado. " – Leon, me ajuda a levantar."

" – Levantar? O que você quer?"

" – Eu quero ir ver os meus filhos."

" – Mas... você não pode. Foi operada a noite inteira, além do mais, não podemos entrar lá agora."

" – Não seja ridículo, você sabe muito bem que já me levantei em condições piores. Vai me ajudar ou não?"

Ela tinha razão, não ia discutir com ela. Acabou por chamar uma enfermeira e pedir uma cadeira de rodas. Depois de muito conversa e usar toda a influência que podia ter para conseguir algo naquele hospital, ambos foram levados até o UTI Neonatal.

Leon foi empurrando a cadeira de Ada até as duas estufas onde estavam os bebês, a esquerda, usando uma toquinha rosa, com os olhos protegidos e tomando um banho de luz, estava a menina, minúscula, a coisa mais minúscula que ele já viu na vida, magrela, cor de rosa e com uma cabeça enorme. E do outro lado, com tubos no nariz, fios por todo o corpo e com aparelhos apitando um ritmado "bip bip" estava o menino.

Ada foi primeiro na estufa do menino, ela tocou o vidro e soltou um soluço tão baixo que somente Leon sabia o significado, já que Ada nunca chorava. De repente uma onda de amor e culpa tomou conta de Leon, tudo o que ele queria era abraça-la, mais uma vez constatando que ele não podia fazer nada para poupa-la da dor. Ele a tocou no ombro. " – Eu sinto muito."

" – Por quê?" – Ela o encarou e deixou escapar um sorriso – " – Acha que ele não vai sobreviver?"

Olhou para o menino mais uma vez, com todos aqueles tubos e aparelhos, tão fraco... Era obvio que ele ia morrer, mas não podia dizer a ela.

Ada voltou sua atenção ao menino. " – Devia confiar mais nele, Kennedy. Você acha mesmo que um filho nosso morreria fácil assim?"

Leon gostaria que ela tivesse razão.

" – Gostariam de carrega-la um pouco?" – Perguntou uma enfermeira parada ao lado da estufa da menina.

Leon olhou para a esposa, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Filhos não estavam nos planos, e nenhum dos dois nunca colocaram um bebê nos braços antes. Mas antes mesmo de escutar uma resposta, a enfermeira já havia a embrulhado em uma manta e entregue a menina a ele. Segurou-a completamente desajeitado, ela era tão pequena que parecia que ia desmontar em suas mãos, então ela chorou, assustado e sem saber o que fazer, ofereceu-a a Ada.

E de repente foi como se a mãe natureza explicasse e resolvesse tudo. O instinto animal que habita em todas as criaturas que se reproduzem. Nunca viu Ada nem ao menos brincar com um cachorro, mas segurou a filha como se nunca tivesse feito outra coisa na vida. Natural como respirar. A mulher puxou a toquinha rosa constatando que mesmo prematura, ela tinha cabelo, um cabelo castanho e muito ralo, depois puxou a proteção que ele tinha nos olhos, revelando que eram azuis.

" – Ela parece um mico albino sem pelo." – Disse Ada. E ele riu, porque parecia mesmo. – " – Que tipo de pais nós somos, heim?"

" – Como assim?"

" – Nossos filhos não tem berço, não tem enxoval... nem nomes." – Ela falou distraída enquanto deixava o bebê segurar um dedo dela entre a mãozinha.

Ada tinha razão. E Leon se culpava por isso também. Que tipo de apoio deu a ela durante esse tempo? Deixando-a lá sozinha, passando tanto tempo ocupado em Washington, mais preocupado com aquele maldito beijo do que em preparar a chegada dos filhos. Leon se ajoelhou aos pés da cadeira onde Ada estava...

" – Amor... eu fui um completo imbecil. Eu cuidei muito mal de vocês três, e eu te prometo que isso nunca mais vai acontecer."

" – Você não cumpre as suas promessas." – Ela soltou, sem cerimônias.

Mas Leon não entraria na provocação dela. Não na frente daqueles dois ratinhos. " – Tudo bem, eu solenemente quebro a minha promessa de deixar que você... que você tenha outros homens, que você possa ir embora e voltar quando quiser. Eu não sei aonde eu estava com a cabeça quando te propus isso."

" – Eu também não;" – Ela disse friamente.

" – Eu só fiz isso porque achei que você não aceitaria se casar comigo de outra maneira."

" – Então você conhece muito pouco sobre mim."

Leon sorriu. " – Eu sei."

" – Vai me deixar sair?"

Ele pensou. E por fim respondeu: " – Eu... prometo considerar, vou estudar com afinco uma maneira." - Não queria discutir, mas também não podia mentir. A verdade que é nunca verdadeiramente se incomodou em achar uma solução para o direito básico de ir e vir de Ada Wong depois que ela foi presa, a verdade é que, deixar a borboleta presa era muito confortável para ele.

" – Leon, você me irrita."

" – Não sou eu um espião caçado internacionalmente, eu nunca fui preso e além do mais..."

" – Ok Leon." – Ela bufou e o interrompeu. Por fim, sorriu – " – Agatha, eu gosto de Agatha. O que acha?"

Demorou um tempo para processar o que ela disse até finalmente cair a ficha que ela falava do nome da bebê. Agatha... ok, podia se imaginar pai de uma Agatha. " – É lindo."

" – E Theodore. Podemos chama-lo de 'Theo' " .

" – Jesus Cristo, o que esse menino te fez pra merecer isso, Ada." – Pensou – " – George!"

" – Bush?" – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

" – Mulher, você é estraga prazeres!"

" – John."

" – O nome do seu ex? Tá maluca?"

" – Jack?"

" – Jack!" – Olhou para o menino outra vez, agora com um nome, Leon chegava até a alimentar uma mínima esperança que Ada estivesse certa sobre ele sobreviver. " – Ele tem cara de Jack."

" – Eu não vejo a cara dele, só tubos."

" - E eu amo você." – Leon não lembrava qual foi a ultima vez que fez uma declaração de amor espontânea e descompromissada a ela, mas lembrava perfeitamente como era a reação dela quando acontecia. E foi exatamente como aconteceu agora, ela sorriu pra ele, o sorriso mais sincero que ela podia dar, dava o mesmo olhar carinhoso de volta, sempre envolto de mistério onde ele nunca sabia exatamente o que ela estava pensando e claro, sem responder nada em troca.

Leon acordou com um choro de bebê, olhou a esposa que dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado, e sem coragem de acorda-la, levantou sozinho, antes que um bebê acordasse o outro. Chegando no quarto deles, viu que Jack estava acordado. Estavam em um apartamento em Washington levando uma vida quase normal, sem soldados ou guardas... não lembrava direito como foi parar ali, era para ser agradável, mas parecia assustador... botou o menino no colo e o embalou até que dormisse. Colocou-o de volta no berço e voltou pro quarto.

Quando olhou para a própria cama, Ada não estava mais lá, a janela estava aberta e o vento balançava as cortinas.

" – Ada?"

Procurou-a na suíte. Na cozinha. Na sala... Ela não estava em nenhum lugar. Ele estava sozinho... os bebês começaram a gritar...

E então ele abriu os olhos, suado e num susto. Estava de volta a sua cama habitual, na mesma base secreta, na mesma ilha.. e Ada dormia ao seu lado. Ele a abraçou forte. Não podia sair dalí, não podia deixa-la ir embora e não podia voltar atrás, pois agora, só tinha muito mais a proteger.

Os bebês choraram. Um acordou o outro.

" – Ada, acorda..."

" – Hn... você não pode resolver isso sozinho?" – Ela resmungou. " – A gente reveza, na próxima eu acordo."

" – Não, eu não posso fazer isso sozinho. Vem comigo."

Berravam ainda mais alto.

Ada se levantou. E ele foi com ela.

A borboleta estava segura, presa em seu casulo.


End file.
